Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version.
Here is Thomas Kong Racing for Nintendo DS, the twelfth installment of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast * Thomas as Diddy Kong * Henry as Banjo * Stanley as Conker * James as Krunch * Percy as Tiptup * Billy as Timber * Edward as Bumper * Rosie as Pipsy * Gordon as Drumstick * Oliver as T.T. * Diesel 10 as Wiz Pig * BoCo as Taj * Bulgy as Tricky the Triceratops * Bulstrode as Bubbler the Octopus * Spencer as Bluey the Walrus * The Chinese Dragon as Smokey the Dragon (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 1 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 2 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 3 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 4 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 5 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 6 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 7 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 8 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 9 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 10 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 11 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 12 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 13 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 14 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 15 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 16 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 17 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 18 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 19 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 20 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 21 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 22 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing: Part 23 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65